supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winter Family
Episode summary Jo Frost visits Marietta, Georgia to meet Cathy and Tom Winter with their 5 children: 16-year-old Kristin (Cathy's daughter and Tom's stepdaughter for 13 years), 6-year-old twins Kayla and Erica, 3-year-old Tori and 2-year-old Tommy. Recap Submission reel Cathy and Tom had just moved to Georgia from New York. Cathy is also recovering from kidney cancer and needs a lot of support from Tom. The four youngest children are acting out: The twins fight with each other. Kayla would hit or hurt Erica or vice versa. They would fight for their parents' attention. Erica sometimes can be defiant and stubborn. If she acts non compliant she would roll her eyes and talk back. Tori is a screamer. She will throw a fit if she doesn't get what she wants. Kayla would also scream but not as much as Tori. Tommy is a strong willed 2 year old and if there's something that he wants and if it's in your hand he's gonna come up and bite you. He would bite his parents and his sisters. He would also throw tantrums and rule roost. Bedtime is the worst time. The twins sleep in their own beds like big girls in their own room, but Tori and Tommy play up during bedtime. They refuse to sleep in their beds in their own rooms, and they sleep in their mom's bed every. They also refuse to go to sleep and they scream constantly and it takes an hour to an hour and a half before they actually go to sleep. Tom believes that when Kristin hangs out with her friends, she is doing irresponsible things and for many years, their relationship has been distant. Observation Mom went off to do some errands and dad had to watch the 4 yongest kids. Dad is afraid of watching the them because they are out of control. He called mom 2 times about the kids bad behavior. It's Kayla sitting on a dangerous area and kicking and Tommy playing with the trash can and he told them to get off. When dad called mom time second time Erica wanted to talk to her. It's Tori screaming and testing her dad. She even hit Tommy. It's Tommy shaking the table knocking over a photo. Then mom came home. Meanwhile Jo had a chance to talk to Kristen and Dad separately about their relationship due to Kristen's friends. It's bathtime and when mom told Tommy it was bathtime, he said no. Eventually all of the 4 youngest kids were in the tub. It's Tori,Tommy, and Kayla screaming at the same time. It's just Tommy jumping of the side of the tub and he stands on the tub. It's both of the twins kicking each other. It's mass chaos and Tommy is the biggest problem at bathtimes because he acting out dangerously even though he was having fun. Kayla in the interview admitted bathtime was crazy. Later on Tori is acting out and mom called many times telling her to stop. Then she was screaming and mom had to put on the naughty step for timeout. Mom held her down and yelling at her. She did not explain to her why she was on the step. Tori in the interview admitted that she likes to scream. Then Tommy snuck up to mom and bit her. Then mom had to do 2 time outs. She put both Tommy and Tori in their rooms. Both of them were escaping but mom kept putting them back. Then when mom asked Tori if she's going to stop, but she spit right her face and mom put her back in her room. Then it was 8:00 and the 4 kids were rilled up and mom decides that she's going to put the kids to bed. Mom did a five second countdown and they will be sorry if she got to one. Bedtime at the house, the twins sleep in their beds, they are very good about that. Tommy and Tori refuse to go to their room and sleep, they sleep in their mom's bed every night. It takes an hour to an hour and a half to get them sleeping. Tommy was throwing a tantrum. Teaching Jo teaches Cathy the Sleep Separation technique and Tom the Stay In Bed technique. The episode also includes the Naughty Step technique. And Jo also teaches Tom how to trust Kristin and her friends. Video Episode in parts 1, 2 and 3 on DailyMotion (dubbed in French) Crazy Bath & Bedtime (observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Screams & Tears On The Naughty Step, Teaching Dad How To Use The Naughty Step, Child Gets Out Of Bed 72 Times, How To Make Bath Time Fun and Daughter Invites Friends Over To Meet Her Dad (teaching) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Family members *Cathy Winter *Tom Winter *Kristin Jones, 16 *Erica Winter, 6 *Kayla Winter, 6 *Tori Winter, 3 *Tommy Winter, 2 Gallery WinterKids.jpg|Erica, Kayla, Tori & Tommy with Jo TomWinterandtheyoungerkids.jpg|Tom with Erica & Kayla, Tori and Tommy TommyToriWinter.jpg|Tommy & Tori with Cathy Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Georgia Category:Naughty Step Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with bedtime tantrums Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Episodes with strained father-daughter relationships Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Episodes with No Well Behaved Youngsters Category:Disney references Category:Episodes with Five Children Category:Episodes with only one well behaved parent